fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shredder
Also known as Oroku Saki, The Shredder is the main antagonist in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and cartoon series, he is the leader of the foot clan, who are a group of ninjas. Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Darth Vader vs shredder Possible Opponents *Ra's al Ghul (DC Comics) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *silver samurai ( marvel ) History Information Background * Age: Somewhere around his 40s if not older. * Species: Human * Height: 6'8" * Weight: 280 lbs * Place of Birth: Japan * Alignment: Orderly Evil * Profession: Leader of the Foot Clan Equipment * Blade Gauntlets * Katana * Laser Sword * Naginata * Kuro Kabuto * Smoke Pellets * Tekko-Kagi Abilities * Ball of Darkness: The Shredder can channel darkness within the palm of his hand and throw a powerful a ball of darkness at his foes, dealing damage to anyone caught in it's path (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled) * Flaming Floor: The Shredder can cause the floor on the ground to set on fire which will deal fire-based damage to anyone caught in it's path, he is only seen doing this while in Super Shredder form (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Super Nintendo) * Force Hand: The Shredder can throw a force hand, which can deal damage to anyone caught in it's path (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Arcade) * Illusions: Shredder can project up to four illusions and are capable of fighting just as well as he dose (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Arcade). * Lightning: The Shredder can conjure a lightning bolt, which includes from shooting a three-way lightning attack to rising his fist that would shock his opponents standing on the ground. * Super Shredder Transformation: When The Shredder ever pours a canister of Ooze on himself, he transforms into Super Shredder, boosting his overall attributes and even granting him additional abilities, such as teleportation. * Teleport: The Shredder can teleport at one place to another, he is only seen doing this while as Super Shredder form (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Super Nintendo). Feats & Stats * Can cut through steel with his gauntlets * Capable of picking Letherhead up as he can toss him like a ragdoll (2012 TMNTs) * Stronger then all the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles combined, who are capable of bringing down a stone wall. * Threw an Oil Tank as Super Shredder (2012 TMNTs) * Faster then the eye can see * Kept up with Hamato Yoshi * Can jump off a building and survive with no injury (1980s TMNTs) * Once touched Lava * Survived being bitten by Leatherhead's bite and got back up as if nothing happened (2012 TMNTs) * Tanked a exploding speaker (1990s TMNTs movies) * Capable of learning from his own mishaps as he can improvises new strategies and whatnot (2012 TMNTs) * Defeated multiple Triceratons * Has been known to kidnap April O'Neal on several occasions. * Managed to hold his own against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on several occasions. Resistances & Immunities * Weaknesses & Faults * Tends to fall into a garbage truck (1990s movies) * Doesn't like mutated newborn infants (1990s movies) * Doesn't like the Power of Music, such as getting blown away by a exploding speaker (1990s movies) * Prone to being rather dumb (1980s cartoons) * Strange fascination of eating the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * When The Shredder falls into a blind rage may put him at a disadvantage. * Wood (1990s movies) Gallery Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - The Shredder as he appears on IDW Comics.png|The Shredder as he appears on IDW Comics Trivia Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Ninja Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Team Leaders Category:Army Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Orderly Evil Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:Male Category:Mecha Wielders Category:Teleporters Category:1980s Category:What-If? Combatants